Kusagakure(Six)
is located in a thus far unnamed country. Because it had genin participating in the organised by Konohagakure, it can be assumed the two villages are allied. Although it has never been named, the country Kusagakure is located in has been shown on several occasions. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines. During the , the country was invaded by Iwagakure and served as an important front between Iwa and Konoha. More than a decade later, Orochimaru had a hideout somewhere in the country. Kusagakure is skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyse techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of these principles others find it hard to read the shinobi from this village's attitudes. Joining The Land of Rain Originally the village Hidden in the grass was it's own village before being taken over by Amegakure. Determined to spread the Land of Rain and also gain access to the wealth and land Kusgakure had to offer Izaya expanded Amegakure and thorugh diplomacy and politics Iza came into power and was seen as the leader. However due to much of Izaya shadowy past many of the villagers had little trust in and had no qualms about making their statements known. There were few who rose up to challnege Izaya, but they were branded as enemies and swiftly dealt with by Izaya himself. Izaya needed to secure releations with Amegakure and Kusa to expand the Land of Rain so that each works for the greater goo. Doing so he sent his most trust friendly and skilld diplomat Raido X Raido was sent on a top secret mission to not only improve relations among Kusa and Ame, but to also restore the land. Raido being the clever shrewd man he was first made known what they had to offer from working with the Land of Rain and that their freedom would not be taken away. IN time those who were weary of Izaya, began to trust in Raido's woprds and Buy into the main goal. Raido banded them together under the banner of hope and a promising future. On one side Raid offered protection from the enemies of Izaya, those who disagreed with his methods and those he had over taken outside of the Land of Rain. Raido set up a powerful defense barrier around the Six corner of the village which could erect a powerful barrier to protect them from the outside should invade come to subdue the land. The 2nd and most important aspect of the deal was for Raido to earn the trust and respect of the villagers to change the morale from hate to common interest. Knowing the people needed something to believe in, Raido used the resources he had to promise the village back its destroyed wealth and resource should they ally not just with Ame, but with Raido as well. Raido using his skilled abilities as a diplomat and ability to play on words would become the bridge to improve Kusagakure's overall view of Amegakure and build a forgiveness. Raido came through on all of his promises using the Gold Mine he and Shinzui Uchiha acquired in drawing in the Land of Rivers mission to come through with the money needed to make repairs to improve the economy of the village. He also became the figure by which people began to once again trust and work alongside with Amegakure to strengthen the land of rain. Slowly improving the view of Izaya through his actions by backing up his words. Kusagakure kept their word by working toward a solid future where everyone wins by working alongside Amegakure via Raido to improve the land. As of today Raido is considered the Kage of the village though he has not such title. He due to his interaction with the people and actions to restore their village is mostly well received by the village. Even those slow to trust in his words due to his interactions and friendship with Iza slowly began to believe in Raido's words and actions. Due to Raido being the head commander of the Ground forces it is the main stay of where the foot soldiers are stationed and are protected. The village is also protected by Raido's lesser know Six Paths of Pain which among the people believe are his assistants and work along side him to help stabilize the village. The people are mostly unaware of the fact these Six Bodies are in fact paths controlled by Raido which he uses to govern the city along side his powerful sensory abilities and those of Yama as well. These Six bodies have become known as the Six Goddess women who act on the accord of the village and assist their Kage by any means. These same Six were also used to help restore the once proud grass village to most of it's former wealth plus more with the addition of the supplies of the Gold mind in the land of Rivers. Defensive Measures Military Strength Sentinels Shinobi Academy School Kusa's Ground Force Kusa's Non-Combatant Department Kusa's Long-Range Force Locations Bamboo Forest Kannabi Bridge The Kannabi Bridge (神無毘橋, Kannabi-kyō; Literally meaning "Bridge where the gods do not help") was a large bridge, spanning a river somewhere in Kusagakure. During the Third Shinobi World War, this bridge was a vital pathway to Iwagakure's line of supply. Team Minato, led by newly-promoted jōnin Kakashi Hatake, were given the mission of destroying it. They eventually succeeded with the aid of the team's official leader, Minato Namikaze. However, the team's member, Obito Uchiha, was incapacitated and was thought to have been dead prior to the destruction of the bridge. Tenchi Bridge The Tenchi Bridge (天地橋, Tenchi-kyō; Literally meaning "Heaven and Earth Bridge") is located somewhere in Kusagakure, spanning a deep ravine. It was here that Team Kakashi, led by Yamato, were to meet up with one of Akatsuki-member Sasori's spies, Kabuto Yakushi. Hōzukijō Hōzuki-jō (鬼灯城; Literally meaning "Demon Lantern Castle"), also known as the Blood Prison (ブラッド・プリズン, Buraddo Purizun), is a large castle that serves as a criminal containment facility located in Kusagakure, that appears in Naruto 5: Blood Prison. Its master (主, aruji) was Mui, who uses the ultimate imprisonment technique to seal the abilities of his prisoners. Trivia * The country borders on the Land of Fire in the east, the Land of Earth in the northwest, and Amegakure in the south. * Minato Namikaze and his son, Naruto Uzumaki, have both destroyed a bridge in this land. * In chapter 9 of Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, a missing-nin from Kusagakure tried to kidnap Hinata Hyūga and wreck havoc in Konohagakure. * Kusagakure was the primary location of Naruto 5: Blood Prison. According to the film, the village was in possession of an ancient superweapon dating back to the days of the Sage of the Six Paths; the weapon was so powerful that Kusagakure was seen as a powerful force in the world at that time. ** After the old Kusagakure was destroyed, the weapon was hidden and two factions arose, namely group, opposed to the use of the weapon, and group, in favour of using the weapon to restore Kusagakure's former glory. ** The symbol of Kusagakure on Muku and Ryūzetsu's forehead protectors is incorrectly depicted with four grass blades instead of three. Category:Villages